cocoian_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevas
Description The Daevas, also known as "Daevites", are a species of Feline. They are known for cannibalism, blood rituals, large slave populations, and apparent thaumaturgic rituals. Traits Daevites are known to have several unique traits, they will be listed below. * At least 66% of all Daevites have brown skin, and yellow eyes. * Politically talented in most aspects. * Known to create very advanced technology, usually out of organic materials, like blood, bone, and guts. * An ability to identify any Siamese by unknown means. * Able to create special plants which no other species can, which can identify a Daevite's issues with a future son they could have. Language The Daevites are known to have a special language of their own unknown to 98.8% of all other Feline, they have custom made it with unknown chemicals so that when viewed, it causes a cognitohazard in the viewer, to where they suddenly die from pure shock and trauma. History The Daevites are known to have an expansive history, dating back to 5 B.C. Where they first started building up one of their state capitals. The Daevites first started with buying hundreds of Siamese slaves and using them to build across the southern parts of the Cocoian isles, along with causing massive wars with other major legions. They suffered a famine, in which they fed on the Siamese slaves, at least 200 thousand Siamese were eaten during this event. During this crisis, thousands of Cocoians had attacked the state capital, destroying 30% of the building, and 42 thousand Daevas killed. Later on at 10 B.C. They ended up reappearing and there were at least 500 Million Daevas at this point, they invented numerous devices that are alien and anomalous to the rest of the world, most of which still not understood today. They counqured the Siamese bases and sacked many of their temples, villages, and banks. Causing the Siamese lands to be destroyed for 14 years, before being brought back into prosperity by the British feline population. They then stole all the children with special wooden flutes, with the deisgnated order of Daevites known as the "Pied Pipers Order" coming after this incident. They created a special temple devoted for the Pied Pipers Order to reside in, which used to be a temple for one of the Siamese gods of time. Decorated in Siamese bones, meat from all other Feline species, and a black brick constructed of an unknown material, that is as durable as Titanium, but as lightweight as the common Feline kitten. At 32 B.C. The British Cats launched a raid on the Daevites that lasted 27 days, and caused the near extinction of all Daevas, however, some secretly escaped the raid, via manipulating the time god and then gaining knowledge of the attack, and started breeding majorily, by 35 B.C. At least 2.6 percent of the entire Cocoian Empire population was of Daevite origin, and it was growing slowly, the other races didn't realize this problem, and by 49 B.C. 29 percent of the population was Daeva. They launched the largest raid in Daevite history in 50 B.C. Which caused the total destruction of at least 12 major empires at this time, and collapse of the British, and Siamese economy's, and 200 million stores, factories, and other buildings being destroyed and rebranded as part of the Daevite Empire. They somehow managed to brainwash 84 percent of all of the Cocoian and Cujoian tribes into joining into their cause, being slaves, soldiers, and being used for breeding purposes. Female cats were instantly turned into breeding grounds, while males were made into slaves and soldiers. At 64 B.C. The entire Cocoian Empire population was 92 percent Daevite, and the 8 percent realized this, they contacted the Cujoian Empires for help, and the Cujoian Empires stated that "IF we were to take on the Daevites, we would be boned beyond belief, we are sorry, forgive us." The tribes ended up contacting the time god, and the god came to them in person as an incredibly old man in white robe, stating that if he were to get enough worship, he could manipulate time itself to cause the Daevites to fall apart, it took the 8 percent of people 29 years to finally get the god back, he came out of a pond of water, which reeked of corpses that Daevites used as a graveyard of sorts for dead brainwashed tribesmen, a beem of light came out and caused the Daevites to suddenly be attacked instantaniously, by beings in unfamiliar armor, using weapons commonly produced by Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd. At least 96 percent of all Daevites were slaughtered in the midst, the 4 percent were actually spies in the Cujoian Empires, and simply breeded over there, with there being 2 trillion Daevites secretly there, disguised to such a degree, that nothing would ever detect their Daevite origins, not even gods and godesses alike. They created secret societies in the darkest parts of the Cujoian slums, often as small cults that kidnapped Siamese to execute. This went on for 20 years, before the Cujoian government realized that Siamese population in the Cujoian Empires dropped to 62 percent, they tried to find the reason, though failed and never discovered the Daevites were behind it. At this point, they already were heading in the northern sections of the Cocoian Lands, and created major forts, the Cujoian Empires went crazy looking for the Daevites for a whopping 45 years, a Siamese escapee claimed that they were being sacrificed, though the person he told this too was actually a Daevite, and he was captured again and fed to rats. At 161 B.C. During the Coblisk Era, Daevite spies were disguised as chefs, and were secretly hiring new kitchen staff to join their cults, around 900 million kitchen staff joined the Daevite culture, those who didn't were given pills that made them forget the event, so they couldn't report it to anyone. At 162 B.C. One of these new Daevites were hired to assassinate William Philidelphias via poisoning him, this Daevite actually did it. This was noticed by high ranking Daevite officials, who passed on a new title of government, known as the "Black Hand", a group devoted to assassinating important figures to better their chances of survival should the said figures do war apon them. By the end of the Coblisk Era, 100 trillion Daevites were around at this point, they constructed advanced tech to send them to alternate planes of existence, one of these, being a gigantic world of both green and blue, guarded by a "yellow god" and "white god", millions of Daevites were around at this point, though their tech wasn't as advanced as this worlds tech, and the "Chinese" destroyed them all, however, one of them wrote hundreds of a book describing the history of the Daevites, in hopes to intrest them enough to follow in its religion. Later being known as "A Chronicle of the Daevas"; a book similar to A Chronicle of the Cocoian Empires, but related to Daevites. It according to leaders of the Daevites would "suck the blood of unworthy for us to live on". They go unnoticed for another 120 years, before being discovered by a team of British Cats soldiers, who attempt to raid the base, though quickly captured and executed, this event caused the Aristocracy to be suspicious of the eastern parts of the Cocoian Empires, as this is where they believed the attack took place, while it is true that Daevites actually settled in this area, the attack took place in the Cujoian Empires, and both sides were in fierce warfare for a long time, so the Aristocrats couldn't actually do anything about it. They sent in 200 soldiers to investigate, and the Daevites were discovered, they tried to take down a temple, believing it to be the headquarters, they were quickly killed, and a Daevite spy sent a message disguised as the commander of this act, and forcing the actual commander to write his signature before shooting him in the skull, stating that the attack was from a Cujoian Terrorist Group, this was believed, as a Cujoian Terrorist Group actually did bomb the Quinceland capitol at this time. The rest of the history has been lost to time, as of now, the Daevites are still at large, and very difficult to find, with only 12 being discovered in the past 50 years, an estimated 106 trillion still live today, they continually grow better with technology, and strength. With them being regarded as part of their own empire at this point, called the "Daevite Empires" Orion Initiative During 300 B.C. The Daevite Empire built the Orion Initiative, a special group of soldiers. This group grew up from 200 thousands members by 301 B.C. Through 500 thousand members. The group is relatively major today, at 1 trillion members. During 340 B.C. The Orion Initiative ended up causing the Orijin and Orion War. Siamese Culture The Daevites seen in Siamese Culture are represented as fallen angels, demons, and malevolent beings who wish harm apon all other races for political, and economical gain. Siamese have continually done rituals which deem harmful for Daevites, in order to make sure none get into their major towns. British Culture The Daevites in British Culture are represented as the former dead who have broken the barrier between life, and the void, while still existing in our timeline by unknown means, and represented as actual time travellers given to their advanced technology being developed faster each minute. Trivia * Daevites are known to share common goals with their family members, if a Daevite has no family members, or doesn't interact with family much, then they make their own goals. * The 103rd Battlement, designated as "Blood Cultists", and The Old Crusaders Law, is designed to destroy the Daevite Empire. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Siamese Culture Category:Daevites